Theid mi Dhachaigh (I'll Return Home)
by Loreelei
Summary: Chapters Nine and Ten have been added. Those who feared an Elrond twist to the tale, I hope this turns out better than what was orignally thought. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-All Tolkien characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them.

  
  


The sounds of the hunters were not far behind her. She could hear their raucous laughter. How did she ever get herself into this mess? She had needed a job and the innkeeper had been kindly to her, even though she was a stranger. It had been ill fated from the start. She had to fend off every drunken sod that came there. She made matters worse by refusing one man in particular and now he and his comrades were in pursuit.

Her breath was coming in hitches and it felt like a knife stabbing into her side. She was close to collapsing when she saw the river. Maybe if she could cross it, she would be able to hide. Using her last bit of strength, she burst out of the cover of the trees and into the river. Her feet threw water up, and the droplets catching the sun like diamonds thrown into the air. A mist was wrapping itself in the trees ahead of her, if only she could make that far shore, she would be safe, hidden among the dense trees of the dark forest.

But, she heard the men behind her and the evil sound of a knife being thrown at her back. It caught her in her left shoulder and the force of it knocked her knocked her down and it was several moments before she could stagger to her knees. In a panic she screamed, "Oh if there is anyone who can hear me, please help me! I beg you!" She struggled to her feet despite the knife protruding from her back and began toward the far shore.

"There's no one to hear your screams, wench, except for me and my friends, how about letting us help you, eh?" He laughed mockingly. Desperate she turned to face them, determined to fight with what little strength she had left.

Suddenly an arrow whistled through the air past her head and thumped into the heart of the speaker. His companions saw their leader fall face first into the river and they began backing away from their attacker. Fear was etched on their faces and she heard another arrow whistle pass. It caught the closest man to her in the throat and the last man began crying and pleading in gibberish, his tongue possessed by fear. Finally one word came from him, "Mercy". 

The archer laughed bitterly behind her and asked "Mercy? What do you know of mercy?" 

"I will leave the girl alone. I won't bother her again.", the man pleaded.

She turned slightly, still keeping her attacker in full view but now she could see the archer just out of the corner of her eye. 

Her rescuer told him calmly, "I care not about the girl, I kill because you dare enter my lands." The archer shrugged a hood from his head and the man's face twisted in horror at what he saw. The third arrow flew from the bow and went neatly through his heart.

She stood in shock waiting for the man behind her to approach her, but she heard no sound. Slowly she turned. No one was there.

Weakened by her wound, she carefully made her way to the nearest shore line. This side of the river was lined with dark trees and the mist curled around them like a lover's arms.

Leaning against a tree thick with moss from thousands of years of growth, she regained her breath. She began walking into the dense forest not caring where she went, only aware of the pain in her back and knowledge that she would die soon.

Suddenly she was staring at an arrow pointed right at her face. "Leave or die. Did you not see what I did to your pursuers?"

Wearily she answered, "Save your fletching archer, for I am already dying. Or show me the mercy you withheld from them and kill me now."

She could barely make out his face, hidden as it was by the deep hood, yet she saw him flick a glance at the blood that was now dripping down her arm and fingers onto the ground below. Yet before he could answer or decide, she fell to the ground at his feet.


	2. Chapter Two Theid mi Dhachaigh

Disclaimers -Tolkein characters do not belong to me. All others do.

Someone was chasing her and the person was gaining. She was trying to run as hard and as fast as she could, but she wasn't able to move. Her legs felt like iron and her lungs heavy like stones. Terrified, she heard a familiar whistle and an arrow was protruding from her chest. Because she had no air, no one could hear her scream. Then all was dark.

She knew time had passed, but how much time, that was unknown to her. She could hear voices in the distance but nothing coherent. She tried to open her eyes and sit up, but she was too weak. Her throat was dry and she attempted to speak, but as soon as the thought of water entered her mind a cup was held to her lips. The water was cool and sweet. She heard a soft voice instruct her, "Just a few sips for now." 

A few sips were all she could manage she was so weak. She tried to thank whoever gave her assistance but was told to lie still and rest for now. She sank back into the warm darkness again.

When she awoke the second time, she was able to open her eyes slightly. The room was dark, the only light came from a small fire that flickered in a fireplace across the room. Because of the dimness of the room she was able to open her eyes completely and with some effort she could see some of what surrounded her. There was a small table beside her head and on it was a pitcher, a glass and a small bowl of some type of broth. She guessed the pitcher contained water and the thought of that made her realize she was extremely thirsty. Just as before someone was offering her a drink without her having to ask. She could not make out who was serving her, it was almost as if her eyesight was improved for everything but seeing her nurse. 

'Have some broth as well, my lady." A spoon was held to her lips and a clear, but delicious soup was sliding down her throat. Her stomach warmed instantly and then growled as the food entered. Her nurse laughed softly and said, "It won't belong before you will be able to eat more than just thin broth." After a few sips she was exhausted and sank into her pillow. But before sleep overtook her, she heard a familiar voice, "How is the mortal?" "She's fine, Legolas, but.." That was all she was able to stay awake for.

Days, weeks, passed and finally she was able to sit up and walk a bit on her own. Her nurse, a thin girl by the name of Elwynne allowed her to go and sit on the balcony outside her room. She had a breath taking view of an immense forest and a crystal clear River that ran parallel to the building she was in. She could hear roaring in the distance and know she wasn't far from a waterfall. Elwynne told her it wouldn't be longer before she would be able to walk and see the falls for herself. Each day she was getting stronger.

She knew others lived near her, she could hear their voices, but so far Elwynne was the only one she had seen so far. Occasionally, when she was thought to be asleep, the one called Legolas would come and inquire of her health. He was careful not to come when there was danger of her being awake. Even the times she wasn't quite asleep he would remain out of view.

Finally she asked Elwynne who he was. "Elwynne? You are my friend, are you not?"

"Of course I am, Adara." "And as my friend, you promise to be true to our friendship?" Adara asked her. "Of course, Adara." Elwynne waited for the next question.

"Who is this Legolas who comes at the dead of night when I am suppose to be sleeping? Why does he hide himself?"

Elwynne stood looking out at the crystal clear river. "Elwynne, answer me true, who is this man?" Finally Elwynne, turned and looked at Adara for a moment. "I would tell you if it were my place to do so, and please do not press me on this matter."

"But why am I not to know the man who saved my life?" Adara exclaimed.

Elwynne was quiet for a moment, "I will speak to him, Adara. That's all I can tell you."


	3. Chapter Three Theid mi Dhachaigh

Disclaimer-None of the Toilken characters belong to me. I am only borrowing them.

  
  


That night, Adara was restless. She was recovered enough that sitting around all day didn't leave her tired enough to go to sleep immediately. She stood for a long time on her balcony listening to the waterfall that was just out of her sight. Suddenly she was overcome with the desire to see the falls and to feel the cool water on her skin. 

Quietly she made her way to the first floor of the building she was in. She had never gone farther than the hallway outside her rooms, but she assumed that sooner or later she would reach the first floor if she continued going down the stairs. Several times her heart leapt to her throat when she heard distant voices, but no one approached her. Finally she reached the bottom floor. She stood in the airy foyer of the building and wondered which way to proceed. The stairs had twisted and turned and now she was unsure of which way the river lay.

  
  


Determined, she approached the first doorway. Slowly she opened the door and peered around. An empty courtyard full of beautiful trees glowing in the moonlight. It looked like a wonderful place to explore, but she was set on finding the river. Three more doors proved to be fruitless. The next door opened into a room bathed in warm firelight. Although the walls were open to the outdoors, the fire made it look warm and cozy.

  
  


A small bench sat in front of the fire and a pitcher and glass sat on a table beside it. Seeing that, she realized she w as thirsty and slipped into the room. She sat down on the bench and preceded to pour herself a glass. She realized that the liquid was not water as she took the first drink. It was some type of honeyed mead. It tasted delicious and she poured herself another glass when she finished her first.

  
  


"I would be careful, my lady. You might not be ready for too much of anything besides water." A voice came from the shadows beside her. Startled she turned, spilling some of the mead on her tunic. Someone was sitting in a chair, half hidden by shadows. She had not seen him in her haste to slack her thirst. 

The man stood up when she stood. "I'm sorry to disturb you, I was looking for a way to the river and saw the pitcher by the fire and thought I might get a drink." She said as she began to back out the door. "It is easy to get lost here, if you do not know the way." He told her as she retreated through the door. "I will show you the way so that you will not bother anyone else tonight." She blushed in embarrassment as he strode past her.

  
  


He took her to the door that led to the courtyard. She followed him down a small path and through a door almost hidden by the surrounding trees. A stairway bordered by roses and flowering shrubs led down to the river. He held the door open for her pass through. She preceded down the stairway as he followed closely behind.

  
  


She stopped at the bank of the river and gazed at it watching the moon reflect silver in its currents. She wanted to feel the water and kneeling she put her hands in. The young man stood silently behind her, his face hidden by shadows. Sitting down she stuck her feet in and laughed softly as the cold water rushed over them. Reaching down she cupped her hand to take a drink of the water. 

  
  


Suddenly, the young man grabbed her arm and jerked her to her feet. "You cannot drink of the river unless you are of Rivendale." Startled she looked at him and asked incredulously "Why ever not? It's just water." "It is not just water. There would be grave consequences if you were to drink from this river." He told her grimly. "Who are you?" she demanded trying to pull her arm free from his grip. He stepped out of the shadows and the light from the moon fell on his face. She recognized him as the man who had rescued her and the man who was chasing her to her doom in her dreams. 

  
  


He tightened his grip on her arm. "I am Leoglas, Prince of Mirkwood." He told her but she did not hear for she had fainted from terror.


	4. Chapter Four Theid mi Dhachaigh

Toilken characters fo not belong to me. I"m only borrowing them.

Chapter 4

  
  


She woke the next morning lying across her bed. She sat up pushing her hair out of her face. Looking around her room she remembered what had happened last night. Her cheeks burned when she thought of how she had humiliated herself in front of him. In broad daylight she was able to berate herself, but last night she had been terrified.

  
  


As she began to wash, Elwynne came in with a clean tunic. "I was told to bring you a new tunic." Elwynne looked at her steadily. Finally, Adara stammered, "I spilt something on it." Elwynne just nodded and helped her finish brushing out her hair. 

  
  


When Adara was putting on the new garment, there was a knock in the door. Elwynne answered it and then came over to Adara holding a lovely gown. "You are to wear this today. You are to meet Elrond." Adara paled at the thought.

"Don't worry, youngling. You won't be alone." Elwynne assured her.

  
  


Elwynne helped her put on the simple yet beautiful frock. It was a glimmering creation that changed colors as the she moved. The colors ranged from gold to a deep velvety brown. It was lovely with her red - gold hair. She twirled in front of her mirror. "It's beautiful." she exclaimed.

"Yes, the Prince of Mirkwood did well." Elwynne remarked.

"Prince? Who is this Prince and why is he concerned with what I'm to wear?" Adara asked. Elwynne made no reply. She continued to arrange Adara's hair in silence.

  
  


Time seemed to creep by as Adara waited for her summons to meet Elrond. Her stomach twisted and she couldn't eat or drink for fear it wouldn't stay down. Finally there was a knock on the door. Elwynne answered and then told Adara, "Your escort to Elrond is here."

"My escort? I thought you were going with me?" Adara exclaimed. Elwynne shook her head and led her to the door.

Standing there in rigid silence was Leoglas. Elwynne presented Adara, "Here she is, Prince Leoglas of Mirkwood, Adara of Men." 

  
  


Adara gasped in shock as Leoglas' eyes took in her gown and hair. He nodded in approval without comment about her appearance and held out his arm to take her to Elrond. Adara quaked inwardly as she was led down the stair way to Elrond's courtyard. Was it trepidation at meeting him or was it because she was on the arm of Leoglas that she was breathless and trembling? They stopped at the door and Leoglas turned to her and finally spoke, "I will present you and then he will ..." He broke off when he realized how pale and frightened she was.

"Adara, Elrond will not harm.. He is fair and kind. It is by his hospitality you have been here to recover from your wound." 

Adara continued to tremble and she swayed on her feet. Leoglas took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes, "Adara, there is nothing to fear. I will be right there with you. As before I will protect you." He held her face for a moment longer and Adara was no longer frightened at the prospect of meeting Elrond: she was frightened by what she saw in Leoglas' eyes. He dropped his hands and reached out to open the door.

  
  


She entered a courtyard full of color and light. She could see people everywhere and assumed they were elves, yet as she looked closer she noticed dwarves and men were among those gathered. She shrank away from the group of men closest to her. The fear she had of Leoglas was nothing compared to the fear she had of her own kind. Legolas felt her draw back towards the door and gently nudged her. "You have nothing to fear from these men. They have more honor in one breathe they draw than the entire lives of the ones who you were running from."

  
  


Adara took a deep breath and continued on. Legolas led her to man sitting in a tall backed chair. He was speaking to a young elf maid of incredible beauty. They stood in silence until Elrond had finished conferring with her.

He turned to Legolas and Adara.

"Legolas." the man said with a nod acknowledging him.

"Elrond." Legolas nodded in return. He stepped back and said, "Elrond, I present to you, Adara of Men." 

Adara panicked not knowing if she should curtsy or fall on her face in gratitude for his help. In the end she bowed her head respectfully until she heard him speak. 

"Are you faring better now, maid?" he asked. She looked up into his face. His dark eyes were kind and his face was handsome and she was unable tell how old he was but she was certain he was far older than any man she had ever known.

She found her voice and said softly yet clearly, "It is because of your compassion and hospitality that I am able to stand before you on this side of the living. I thank you, my lord."

"It is not I whom you should thank, but young Legolas. He is the one who bore you here on his back and pled your case to me. Thank him, maiden." Elrond informed her.

She stood there tongue tied and stared at the floor as color flooded her cheeks and faded away until she was pale. 

The elf maid that was standing beside Elrond came forward, "I am sure Legolas is aware of how much you are grateful to him. I for one am glad you are here among us, Adara."

Elrond spoke, "This is my daughter, Arwen. She has been most interested in your recovery."

"I would have introduced myself early, but I have been away." Arwen explaimed.

  
  


Leogolas spoke up, "How are you, my lady Arwen." "I am very well, Prince Legolas." she answered. Adara looked at both of them, wondering if there was any type of relationship between the two. Somehow, she realized the question was asked out of politeness, rather than some deeper meaning. 

  
  


Legolas addressed Elrond, "If by your leave, I desire to show Adara the Falls beyond your courtyard." 

"Of course, young Legolas." Elrond gave his permission.

  
  


Legolas presented her his arm again and led her through a door beside Elrond's chair. 

As she stepped through the door she could hear the roar of many waters rushing over falls and she could feel the mist from where she stood. She released Legolas' arm and began walking forward, curious to see the falls that made such a mighty noise. 

  
  


She had gone no farther than five paces when she realized she was at the edge of a sheer cliff. She swayed from the vertigo that she experienced and was on the verge of losing her balance. Her feet began to slip and she tried to throw herself backward. Just as she thought she was about to fall over the edge, Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her away from danger. 

  
  


He had pulled her up close to his chest when he had grabbed her and instead of releasing her, he wrapped an arm around her and held her closer. "It seems I am constantly keeping you from danger." She thought she heard laughter in his voice, but when she looked up to his face, his face was solemn and his eyes were grey as the sky before a terrible storm.

  
  


He gazed down at her without speaking and then whispered, "This is folly."

"What is?" she managed to say through dry lips. His countenance was disturbing.

"To love a mortal. It is as dangerous for me as it would be for you to drink of the waters of Rivendell. It would mean a lifetime of sorrow and wandering."

She tried to push away from him at his words, he only tightened his hold. "What do you mean of love?" she demanded. "You do not know me nor I you." 

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five Theid mi Dhachaigh

  
  


Toilken characters do not belong to me, I am only borrowing them.

  
  


Releasing her, he held her face as he had once before, "look me in the eyes and tell me you do not know me. I have lived for years longer than you can count and never in anyone else's presence have I ever felt more alive or complete. I am an Elf of the Forest, my life's blood is strengthened in the presence all things green and growing. Yet, I would follow you through the lifeless void of the desert just to catch a glimpse of the sun upon your fiery hair. The prospect of soulless wandering seems worth the touch of your lips upon my face and your hand in mine."

She held her hand over his mouth to cease his words, they frightened her almost as much as the passion she saw deep in his eyes. Yet as she looked at his face she felt what he said to be true. Never had she felt as safe with anyone as she did with him. 

  
  


"What danger do I pose to you?" she whispered removing her hand. "To give my love to a mortal is to give up all that I am as an Elf. I would be choosing death to the immortal life I have now. But, my soul would be bound to yours. If your love proved to be untrue, I would be sentenced to a thousand years of wandering alone, exiled from Elf and Man." 

  
  


She did not speak and he continued, "If I were to kiss you and not pledge my heart to yours, you would be doomed to a life of pain and an endless searching for your heart." If he had not been so serious, she would have laughed. 

  
  


"For one kiss my heart and life would be doomed?" she asked finally.

"Yes, quite doomed. There are vows we both must make after the kiss so that our heart would forever be bound together." he answered

  
  


He spoke the words softly in Elvish and was about to translate them in the tongue of Man when they were approached by a member of the court of Elrond, "Prince Legolas, the Hobbitt is awake and Elrond summons you to council."

  
  


Legolas led her back to the courtyard where she could return to her room and his words haunted her all through that day and the next.


	6. Chapter Six Theid mi Dhachaigh

  
  


Toilken characters do not belong to me, I am only borrowing them.  
  


By evening, the news was known throughout Rivendell. A company consisting of Hobbitt, Man, Elf and Dwarf was on its way to parts unknown to the whisperers. IT was also said that those who left were destined not to return, that the task was perilous. Adara's heart leapt to her throat and remained as she heard those words repeated by two archers of Mirkwood. They were not to be allowed to go and serve their Prince. She stood in the shadows where she had hidden when she had seen them approach. No one was eager to repeat this news in her presence.  
  


She had sat in her rooms as the shadows grew long with the setting sun, waiting for Legolas to return, yet he did not come. By full dark she had heard the whispers and was determined to find him and seek the truth. Not sure where she was to go and whether her presence would be welcomed she stayed closed to the shadows.   
  


She discovered that the company was to spend the night at the edge of Rivendell and begin the journey at first light. She sat in darkness using all of the skills she had learned to escape the unwanted attention of men to hide her from the ever watchful eyes of the Elf and the one they call Strider. Twice they had looked in her direction and she was uncertain if she truly had escaped their glances. A distant storm was threatening to break and she hoped they would dismiss any sound she made as the wind, which was beginning to pick up.  
  


Soon, the company settled in for the night. Legolas, being an elf and not needing sleep, asked the leave of the others to walk among the trees. He left the others as they reclined beside a small fire. She pressed herself against the huge tree as he passed by her. He was so deep in thought she decided he had not known she was there.  
  


After walking what seemed like hours, he stood quite still and closed his eyes. HE began to sing softly in his tongue to the trees. She closed her own eyes and stood silently for a moment, holding his voice in her memory. She let her mind go over all that had happened in the two short days that she had been with him and her heart constricted at the thought of his not returning. A soft, almost inaudible sigh left her lips.  
  


When she opened her eyes, Legolas was standing in front of her. His eyes were flaming and he took her without a sound into his arms. He buried his face in her hair and was overcome with passion that had driven Men mad. With no other thought than to touch her lips with his own, he kissed her. The night seemed to respond to the depth and passion of that kiss. The storm that had been coming all night struck just as his lips touched hers and wind whipped around them. Thunderstruck and they had no need for words and lightning tore through the sky and they had no need for sigh except for each other. Rain fell hard and unrelenting, yet unnoticed by the two. When he thought he would be consumed, he lifted his head. He did not release her but pressed his cheek to hers and breathed. He knew then that the joy he had felt from being among the trees would pale from that moment on in comparison to the fierce joy he felt in her arms.  
  


The storm passed without their knowledge and soon dawn threatened the eastern sky. In a gesture that become heartbreaking his, he held her face in his hands and studied her face with eyes that could pierce the darkness. "Return to me." she whispered. "Theid mi Dhachaugh, I'll return home." he whispered and when she blinked he was gone.  
  



	7. Chapter Seven Theid mi Dhachaigh

Toilken characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them.

  
  


She stood alone for what seemed like eternity before she was able to move. Her sorrow at his leaving seemed more than she could bear. Slowly she made her way back to her room and stood on her balcony. She took neither food nor drink for hours and Elwynne grew concerned. Elwynne tried to get her to speak and tell her what was wrong, but only the sound of Adara's breathing could be heard.

  
  


The fellowship had gone several miles without anyone speaking, each one wrapped in his own thoughts. Each step from Rivendell seemed to become heavier as time passed. The sun was just breaking free from the horizon when Legolas fully realized what he had done. Having been overwhelmed by his feelings for her, Legolas had left Adara without the vows that would mean her suffering or joy. With a wordless cry, he turned back towards Rivendell, but he was stopped by Boromir.

"Where are you off to, Elf? Has your courage fled so soon? We've barely left th eborders of Rivendell."

"Unhand me." he demanded going for his long knife. Aragorn came between the two. "Legolas, Boromir, we have much to do without fighting among ourselves. What is troubling you?"

"I must return at once." Legolas explained to Aragorn everything, knowing he of all the ones gathered there would understand.

He listened in silence as his face grew longer at the telling, "I'm sorry, Legolas. It is impossible for us to return. Any of us, we must set off now. Arwen will look after your maid. She will know what is to be done."

The company started off again, leaving Legolas standing alone. He stared back toward Rivendell, anguish twisting his face and heart. When he turned to join the others, his face was harder and his heart was heavy with Fear and longing for Adapa.

  
  


Elwynne went in search of Arwen and told her her fears about Adara. Arwen came at once to her aid. She found that Adara had not moved from her position on the balcony, although she had been there for many hours now. The evening sun was preparing to hide for the night. Arwen stood in front of her and gently took her hands.

"Adara? Adara, answer me."

Adara stood in stony silence.

"Adara, did he kiss you? Did he pledge his heart to yours?"

Adara still did not speak.

"Adara!" Arwen spoke more sharply, "Did Legolas vow .." but she could not finish for at the mention of Legolas' name the stone that was her heart shattered and the shriek that came forth from her throat echoed throughout Rivendell.

  
  


The company had camped for the night and was resting by a small fire. Legolas sat with the others but did not join in with their conversations. He stared into the fire, imagining it to be wind blown curls. There was a lull in the talks and a sound that caused the hair on the necks of the Hobbitts to stand up came ripping through the camp.

At the sound the men stood up and drew their swords. The Dwarf hefted his axe. Only 

Legolas remained sitting. He threw his head back and released a cry to match the one that had invaded the camp.

"What was that?" the dwarf demanded.

Aragorn studied Legolas who had stood and walked out into the darkness.

"That was the hope of life being torn from two souls." and he turned back to fire and sat in silence.

Legolas did not return until dawn and when he rejoined the others, his eyes were dull and lifeless.


	8. Chapter Eight

Toilken characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them.

  
  
  
  


Arwen caught Adara as she collapsed. "Elwynne, help me. We must act quickly or we will lose her." They carried Adara to her bed and Arwen went in search of her father.

She found his sitting alone, in contemplation, in his courtyard. Without hesitation she explained what had occurred.

"Am I to undo what foolishness Legolas has done?"

"Father, if you do not help her, she will die?"

"Am I to be concerned with a mortal? I have done enough concerning the fate of man already." But he said this as he followed his daughter to Adara's side.

Elrond gazed down at the unconscious mortal. Her beauty was not beyond him and he remembered being moved by the grace and eloquence with which she had held herself in his presence.

On what could only be classified as impulse he took her hand and held it to his own beating heart and began speaking to her.

"Father!" Arwen exclaimed as she heard what was said.

He silenced her with a look and demanded of Elwynne, "Bring me a draught of water from the river."

Elwynne gasped and looked beseechingly at Arwen.

"Do as I command!" Elrond cried.

In the silence that followed he continued to speak Elvish into Adara's ear. The words he spoke would bind Adara's heart to his own and unless she was able to someday break free from that enchantment which would be sealed by drinking the waters of Rivendell, she would be Elrond's and he would be hers.

Elwynne returned with a goblet full of clear cool water drawn from the river. Arwen asked her father, "What of Legolas?"

"What of the Prince of Mirkwood? If he were concerned of the fate of this mortal he would have bound his own name to her heart."

"But, why yours Father? You have little concern with the affairs of Man." Arwen asked looking down at Adara who was now sleeping deeply, if not peacefully.

Elrond did not answer but looked himself at the face of his new bride.


	9. Chapter Nine

Toilken characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them.

  
  


The three elves stood in silence as they studied the mortal. Elrond turned away first, saying, "Have her brought to my chambers." He left them in stunned silence. After a moment, Elwynne began to weep silently. Arden let her continue for a time without comment. Then she said, "Tears will not help our friend or her beloved. For the time we must do was is asked of us and have the hope that the love between them can over come any enchantment."

  
  


When Adara awoke, she felt weak and tired. Although it was midday, the room had been darkened for her comfort. She sat up and realized this was not her room. The surroundings were more elegant, more fitting for a king. 

  
  


She swung her feet from the bed and as they touched the floor the room brightened and she could see the falls directly in front of her. The entire wall of the room was open to the falls, yet she could not hear them. Adara made her way slowly to the window and gazed out at the rushing water. Something tugged at her memory, yet she could not pull it free. Her heart felt strangely heavy. As she stood there, struggling, the door behind her opened.

  
  


"So, you have pulled yourself from your dreams to join us." A voice behind her said lightly. It sounded somewhat familiar and she turned to look upon who it belonged to.

She gasped to see Elrond standing there, yet for a strange notion, it did not surprise her. Still, yet, she felt this unusual connection to him. And, in his presence her heart seemed heavier. He crossed the floor to stand before her. Soon whatever it was that had been pulling at her memory vanished as he took her hand.

  
  


Elrond opened the doors to his rooms, not knowing what to expect. She had slept for several days and they all feared what had been done had been done in vain. He had only been to see her sleeping form twice since he bound her to himself. Each time he gazed upon her face, her hold on him became stronger. He had not thought through his decision to claim her. For an Elf as old and experienced as he, he had acted as impulsively as the young Legolas. 

  
  


He looked first at the bed and saw it was empty. His heart leapt with an emotion he had not felt since Arwen's mother. He saw her standing in front of the falls and he thought "What fools we be.". Trying not to sound too foolish nor too arrogant, he spoke.

  
  


"Have I been ill? It seems that I can remember nothing, save what I know to be memory from weeks before. I remember... no, I do not, I am at a loss." she told him as he drew her close. "You have been ill. There was a relapse concerning your wound." he told her stroking her hair. She looked up at him, "I am better now?" she asked. "Yes, you are better." he kissed her forehead, thinking she has forgotten all of what transpired between she and Legolas. He had wondered if any memory of Legolas would survive the binding and the thought of that happening filled him with a jealousy as unfamiliar to him as the emotion he felt for this mortal. He framed her small face with his hands and said, "You are much better." then he kissed her lips.

  
  


Adara's pulse had quickened when Elrond kissed her forehead, but her heart had leapt when he had took her face in his hands. Yet, as he kissed her, something seemed wrong. In the end the enchantment seemed too strong and she let herself be swept away by his word and his touch.

  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

Toilken characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them.

  
  


Days passed and it seemed Legolas was drifting farther from within himself. Finally Aragorn stood with him away from the others.

"Legolas, you must, for the time, put her from your thoughts. That will be a hard task, of this I know. But, if you wish to see your maid this side of the living, you must do so. What we have set out to accomplish is dangerous when we are all focused, but will be death to us if you are not completely here with us."

Legolas heard the words and made no comment. Then burying his love for Adara deep within himself, he turned to Aragorn, "My bow is ready to defend and kill for this fellowship."

Aragorn nodded, but was concerned about the lack of life he saw in Legolas' eyes.

When Elrond held her face, Adara had a sense of something being very wrong. As his lips touched hers, pain coursed through her body. She began to struggle against his hold. He released and questioned, "What is wrong?" She stared at him in shocked horror, "Who are you to do this to me? Where is my beloved?" Elrond couldn't believe what was happening, what he had attempted to do was undone.

"Who is your beloved, mortal?" he asked of her. He saw her frown and finally she whispered, "I cannot remember, but he is not you, my lord Elrond."

He studied her in silence and crossed to a table that held a small pitcher. He held a glass of the contents to her, "Drink, Adara. No harm will come to you if you do."

Adapa was weary of the work of Elves, for at least she knew her beloved to be one.

"What would become of me if I do not drink?" she asked, "I"ve had enough of elvish tricks."

"These are waters of Rivendell, which you drank days before when I was summoned to undo what your beloved had done to you. If you do not drink what I prepare, you will perish slowly beyond the borders. No other waters will quench your physical thirst and you will die slowly and in great pain." He told her.

She laughed bitterly. "I am between life and death already. How could more pain be added to what I already feel?"

Nevertheless, she drank.

  
  


Elrond simply left her without any more explanation and she was forced to find her way back to her room. There she found Elwynne waiting. 

"Adara! You have returned to your senses!" she exclaimed.

"No, my friend. It seems what little sense I have is gone and nothing is left except for pain and emptiness. What has happened these last few days?"

But before Elwynne could answer, Arwen entered the room carrying a pack for traveling.

"Say no more, Elwynne. It is not for ill that I stop your tongue. But, if Adara is to find her beloved, we cannot give her any other help, save this pack and the direction in which he has gone."

We are to just set her off in the wilderness without any help or kindness?"

"It is not from unkindness that we have to do this, it is for her very existence that we do this."

Adara had stood in silence while they spoke and then said, "Give me the pack and the direction, for I fell my life slipping away as we speak."

Arwen gave her the pack in grave silence and told her where he was headed.

Elwynne gasped and declared, "She cannot go there alone! I will join her!"

Arwen held her back as Adara left them without a word. "I am sorry, she must go about this alone."


End file.
